


Drama Lover

by QingFseb



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingFseb/pseuds/QingFseb





	Drama Lover

亮剑桃Ransom×表哥包Charles  
剧情很迷，我也不知道在写什么XD

“亲爱的，你说，要是我没有足够多的金钱，你还会跟我在一起吗？”

“显而易见。”男人笑着说。

正文：

Ransom饶有兴趣地盯着吧台前的男子，一个典型的拜金主义的有着东欧长相的人，灰绿色的眼眸里带着对金钱的欲望，伪善，却能够做到不露分毫，红艳的嘴唇微微翘起，像是在勾引着，勾引着那些人的视线。

啧，Ransom心里十分不屑，身处在上流社会里，早已看透了那些虚伪的人的真实脸面，女人，金钱，权利，虽然他是Thrombey家族的大少爷，但他的名声可不怎么好，害群之马，这可是他的叔叔给他的评价。

“Charles。”沙哑低沉的嗓音传来，叫做Charles的男人已经走到了Ransom的面前，但Ransom也没有因此理会他，他知道，这个男人过来是为了什么。Ransom一如既往的目中无人，亦或许是别的原因，等待半响后，抿了一口酒杯里的巴黎之花，才回答，“Ransom.”

“多少钱？”Ransom冷不丁地说了一句话。

“什么？”Charles像是没听懂一般。

Ransom扯了扯嘴角，他不清楚这个男人是不知道自己的意思，还是装作听不懂。不知道为什么，他今晚上的兴趣异常高涨，或许是酒精的原因吧。Ransom心里这样想着，可究竟是不是酒精的影响，只有他自己心里清楚。

在酒吧昏黄的灯光影响下，周围的氛围逐渐变得暧昧起来，Ransom看Charles的眼神也开始变了，那是一种饿极的野兽看到肥嫩的羔羊的眼神。

Ransom一把将Charles拉过来，把手放在Charles的臀部上轻轻揉搓，Ransom低头在Charles的耳边呼着热气问道：“操你一晚，多少钱？”

Charles没有推开Ransom，而是顺势倒入Ransom的怀里，用着富有挑逗性的声音说：“你能付给我多少呢？”

“操，你的屁眼可真紧啊，是不是天生就是给男人操的？嗯？小婊子？是不是只要有人给你给钱你就抬起屁股求着他操你？”Ransom大刀阔斧地在Charles身上抽干着，粗长的阴茎重重地挺进Charles紧致的肉洞里，手掌没有轻重地拍打在Charles的屁股上，瞬间产生了一个红印。

“操……操你的，不……”Charles宛如一条缺水的鱼，呼吸困难，回答不上Ransom的羞辱性问题只能呜呜摇头，他本以为这个男人只是跟他普普通通的打一炮就完事了，没想到他精力那么旺盛。脑子里更是晕乎乎的，Charles觉得自己的身体都要裂开成两半了，屁股里的那根灼热的铁棍更是没有停过一会儿。

Ransom看着身下被自己操到失神的Charles，满意地笑了笑，从回来后他们两个就一直没停过，宛如两只处于发情期的野兽，不知节制。

Ransom把自己的阴茎从Charles身体里面抽出来，还没有射精的肉棒直挺挺地打在Charles的脸上，下达着命令，“吸出来。”他看到Charles的后穴早已经摩擦出白沫，红肿的穴口微微张开，前两次射出的精液正缓缓地从幽深的小穴里面流出，Ransom看到后似是不悦，猛地一挺腰将自己的肉棒伸进Charles的喉咙深处。然后再慢慢抽出，Charles也因此被呛到，暂时停止给Ransom口交。

Ransom这时不知道从哪里拿来一只黑色的按摩棒，趁着Charles咳嗽的期间把它塞进Charles的后穴里，重新命令着Charles。

Charles来回撸动着Ransom的肉棒，双手沾满了顶端流出的淫液。他俯下身，用舌尖轻轻舔了舔硕大的龟头，浓密又坚硬的阴毛总是会时不时地刺在自己的脸上，Charles忍着脸上的痒意，专心卖力地给Ransom舔，只想让他快点射。

Ransom的手也没有闲着，手指轻轻揉搓着Charles肿大的乳头，时不时按压或轻轻拉扯一下。

“你的小嘴真会吸。”Ransom用低沉的声音赞叹，他按住Charles的头，使劲操干着他的小嘴，口水和分泌物将粗大的鸡巴弄得湿漉漉的Charles被顶得快喘不过气来，不知道操了多久，Ransom闷哼一声，狠狠插进他喉咙深处，又激又猛地射了出来。

“唔！”Charles不得不吞下精液，几乎要被呛到。没来得及吞下的白浊从嘴角流下来，滴在华贵的丝绒被上。

Charles感受到Ransom在脸上的亲吻，他已经累到了，一整晚的“剧烈运动”已经让他的身子有点吃不消了，睡着前最后想的还是：Ransom是处男？

一觉醒来的Charles发现自己像一个洋娃娃一样被Ransom圈在怀里，粗壮的手臂紧紧箍住自己，后背紧贴着Ransom的胸肌，自己的小腿还被他的小腿勾着。

自己身上还是穿了一套睡衣的。

Charles艰难地把圈住自己的手臂推开，空气中弥漫着浓郁荷尔蒙的味道，再不开窗Charles觉得自己可能会被熏死了，以及后面那个混蛋的阴茎因晨勃刚好卡在Charles的股沟里，以防万一还是先离他远点。

Charles拉开了窗帘，金灿灿的光线顺势进入房间，他一转头就看到了Ransom趴在床上面带微笑的看着自己。

这一瞬间的感觉就像是相处了许久的老夫妻一般，阳光恰好照到了Ransom的脸上，Charles也是在这一瞬晃住了心神。一直是以金钱至上的他，在这一刻突然感觉有什么东西从自己的心口中迸发出。

一种名为爱的东西。

Ransom不合时宜地打破了片刻的美好，他起身穿戴整理好自己的衣服，然后拿出了一沓钱放在床上，“这是给你的钱。”

Charles觉得自己很蠢，蠢得离谱，明明知道像Ransom那样的人处在上流社会，他举手投足的一切都是虚假的，自己居然还傻傻的就因为刚才他的一个微笑以为他会喜欢我。果然，还是金钱比那些形同虚设的感情好得多。

Ransom在打开门准备离开的时候，他顿了顿，转头对Charles说，“明晚在Encore Hotel407号房见面。”

Charles突然想起一句话，“成年人的世界里，爱情是奢侈品。”这句话果然没错，Charles重新躺在床上，数着Ransom留给他的钞票，那种奢侈品可不是自己能要得起的。

Charles闭上眼想着自己以后该怎么从Ransom那里捞钱，捞越来越多的钱。或许明晚是一个机会，可以形成和Ransom长期交易的机会，更是一个能让自己接触到更广泛的人脉资源的重要机会。

想到这里，Charles露出了微笑。

门外突然想起了敲门声，Charles慢悠悠地走到门口去开门，这个时候多半是服务员来了。可打开门才发现，门外站着的是一个头发花白的老人。只见那个人做自我介绍，

“你好，我是Ransom的爷爷Harlan。”

Ransom满面春风地走进俱乐部里面，身为俱乐部里高级VIP的他直接走进了一间套房，随手把自己的驼色大衣丢在沙发上。

Ransom脸上的表情让人琢磨不透他在想什么，今晚是老爷子85岁的生日，Ransom一想到自己晚上回到那个令人作呕的家里，就浑身不舒服，脑海里又想起了Charles那张漂亮的脸蛋儿，心情才稍稍舒缓了一些。

Ransom知道自己和Charles建立的关系是以金钱为基础的，只要自己有钱，那Charles就永远不会离开自己。似是想到了什么，Ransom突然笑出了声。

“那么，Harlan先生，请问您的大驾光临是有什么事情呢？”Charles知道Harlan，一个绝对的富翁。

Harlan看向Charles不语，他只是端起了一杯黑咖啡喝着。

Charles也不恼，他知道，他当然知道Harlan是为了什么而来，除了他那宝贝孙子Ransom还能有谁？Charles心底冷笑，但表面上还是保持着刚见面的微笑。他想，或许自己的计划能够提前了。

许久，Harlan还是开口了。

“Charles先生，我此次前来无非是为了我那个不成器的孙子。”Harlan用着他苍老的声音缓缓说着。

Charles抬眼看了一眼对面的Harlan，幽深的绿色眸子里看不出他在想什么，然后开口说：“您是想说我和Ransom之间的关系吗？”

“不，不是。我只是想说，我希望你能把他带回正轨。”

Tbc


End file.
